disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Girl (Trivia)
A character trivia of Luna Girl. Trivia *She has called the PJ Masks the following names: **PJ Masks: PJ Pests, PJ Pileup, PJ Pinheads, PJ Meatheads, PJ Party Poopers, PJ Do-Gooders, Zero Heroes, Rock Robbers, PJs, Pesky PJ's ***Catboy: Pussycat, Kitty Litter Boy, PJ Pussycat, Kitty, Furball, PJ Kitty, Speedy Kitty, Ratboy ***Owlette: Birdbrain, Feathers, Featherbrain, Feathery Fool ***Gekko: Lizard-Legs, Lizard Boy, Sneaky Lizard, Green Gremlin, Lizard Lips ***Fish Boy: Sushi-Legs, Guppy, Fish Face *She has also called the other nighttime villains these names: **Night Ninja: Little Rat, Ninjy, Night Nana **Romeo: Genius, Inventor Boy **Wolfy Kids: Pesky Pups, Furry Fanged Faces, Furry Fools *She has been called by these following names: ** Luna (by the PJ Masks) ** Little Luna Girl, Mothball (by Romeo) ** Luny Goon (by Catboy) ** Moon Queen (by the Wolfy Kids) *Although Luna Girl is an evil villain, she is sometimes shown to be very sweet and sensitive, shown in the following: **"Catboy and the Butterfly Brigade" **"Owlette the Winner" **"Owlette and the Giving Owl" **"Gekko Saves Christmas" *She tends to scream, squeal, or shriek when angry, similar to a temper tantrum. *She is the only female villain known in the series, currently. *She is also one of the two major female characters in the show, the other being Owlette. *Luna Girl always spent Christmas by herself every year, until the PJ Masks decided to celebrate with her. *It is possible that she secretly likes the PJ Masks as she was seen humming their theme song in "Catboy's Tricky Ticket". *In "Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem", she helped the PJ Masks stop Romeo from carving his face in the moon. *In the episode "Catboy's Cloudy Crisis" she accidentally (or possibly on purpose) does the tango with Catboy when they are fighting over the Luna Magnet. *Her cover is often blown if a moth is left behind and seen by the PJ Masks and/or if the problem is related to the Moon in any way at all. This is not always the case, however. *In "Catboy and the Lunar Dome"' she was dancing with Catboy and doing the spinning tornado it ended by "PJ Masks, all shout hooray, cuz in the night, we saved the party!" *In "Lunar Moth Mania" and "Magical Creature Christmas Rescue", her favorite Fantasy Forest animals are a Lunar Moth and a Racmoon. **Also, in Lunar Light! and Atlantic: Midnight Magic!, her favorite Fantasy Forest animals are the Moonkey, the Halfmoon Howler, the Crescent Crane, and the Lunarwhal. *In "Juicy Gossip", Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie has mistaken Luna Girl for an alien due to her Luna Lair. *In "Atlantic: Orizaba's Darkest Hour!", Luna Girl is revealed to be the birth daughter of the evil moth fairy Orizaba. *She has a crush on Gekko in the following: **Gekko Saves Christmas **Training With the PJ Masks **Luna Who? **Luna Valentine **Atlantic: Midnight Magic! **Gekko's Peridot Phoenix **Atlantic: Orizaba's Darkest Hour! **Gekko's Lovely Luna **My Mommy the Moth Fairy **Luna Princess **Lovesickness Season! **Atlantic: Love in Paris **The Blue Heart Lily Field *She is considered to be an anti-hero as she once sided with the PJ Masks in the episode "Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem", as mentioned before. *If the episode "Catboy's Flying Fiasco" is anything to go by, she might also know about Catboy's secret identity. **It is currently unknown if she knows Owlette and Gekko's secret identities as well, however. *In "Night of the Cat" and "Owlette's Luna Trouble", she is called "Luna" for short. *In “Romeo’s Disguise”, she is shown to be a great painter like her moths. *She loses her powers when there’s a lunar eclipse. *Concept art for Luna Girl shows her with a prism of a wand as a weapon instead of her usual Luna Magnet. **The wand would eventually appear in the series as the Luna Wand. *There’s a book character named Sorceline who is based on her. *Luna Girl is able to survive in space and on the moon without a space suit unlike the PJ Masks, who always have to wear helmets when visiting the moon. **This is actually because her Luna Magnet provides energy to allow her to breathe properly. *In "Luna Diary", she keeps a secret diary. *She owns a cuddly bunny that resembles the Jewelpet Luna. *Although Luna Girl continues to be a villain in the PJ Masks series, she reforms and becomes a good guy, an ally to the PJ Masks and the Disney Junior Club, and an official member of their group in the Disney Junior Animated Series after the end of the episode of Season 30, In Luna We Trust. *She becomes Sofia's apprentice in Sofia's Apprentice, then decides to become her assistant in the end of the episode. *She adopts and owns an arctic marble fox kit named Eclipsion in Luna’s Pet Marble Fox. *Along with Jayden Housten, her favorite singers are Anna Blue and her boyfriend Damien Dawn. *Like Kwazii and Stuffy, she has arachnophobia as shown in Arachne's Spider Labyrinth. *She has an older moth fairy sister named Selena in Luna’s Sister. *She is the least used out of the 6 primary villains of the whole franchise. **The other two villains are Sorceline and Ninjaka. *Her most favorite moth is Motsuki. *In Season 2 onwards, her voice is noticeably lower-pitched than in Season 1. *Since "Gekko Saves Christmas", some of the viewers of the books' TV adaptation thought that Luna Girl is starting to act good and adore Gekko. **As a result, many fans decided to create "Luna Girl X Gekko" fanart shippings. **Ideas of Luna Girl becoming good were also suggested by fans to Entertainment One, but it is unknown if this idea would come to fruition yet. *She is the smartest member of the PJ Lion Guard. Category:Trivias Category:Character trivias